O rápido pós-batalha
by Patty-san
Summary: Depois de uma violenta batalha, um momento para descanso é bem vindo. Reencontros e confissões... - /OneShot/ /Yuri/ /Yoruichi,Soi Fong/ - /OneShot/ /Shonnen-ai/ /Renji,Byakuya/.
1. Shihouin Yoruichi & Soi Fon

**Copyright:** Nenhuma dessas personagens me pertence. Apenas estou usando os ideais em que foram criados e as aberturas na história para criar possibilidades de narrativas. Todos os direitos reservados à Tite Kubo.

* * *

**O rápido pós-batalha**

(Alguns momentos de descanso e revitalização durante o pós-batalha)

.

**Shihouin Yoruichi & Soi Fong¹**

.

_O raio de luz que envolvia Sousuke Aizen, Tousen Kaname e Ichimaru Gin logo se desfez, uma vez que os três já se encontravam na fenda que aparecera no céu._

_- Adeus, shinigami.² E adeus, jovem intruso. Para um humano você realmente é interessante._

_Falou o capitão da 5ª divisão focando os olhos em Kurosaki Ichigo. Ou seria ex-capitão, uma vez que ele traíra toda a Soul Society? Agora, porém era tarde, ninguém mais poderia segurá-lo. A fenda se fechara deixando para trás shinigamis feridos e confusos._

_..._

Já fazia algumas horas que Aizen havia sido resgatado por seus 'amigos' Menos Grande deixando para trás uma grande confusão. As divisões se espalharam para cuidar dos feridos e acalmar com o caos que havia se espalhado pela Sociedade Espírita.

Kuchiki Byakuya e Hinamori Momo eram alguns dos que haviam sofrido com o ocorrido e agora se encontravam descansando e aos cuidados de outros para se recuperarem. No entanto havia muito mais a se recuperar agora. Aizen sempre fora uma pessoa boa e calma, com seu ar paternal, era difícil alguém não se afeiçoar a ele tanto que era adorado por todos. Agora que a verdade havia sido exposta, demoraria um tanto para que todos pudessem se situar e realmente acreditar que tudo aquilo havia acontecido por causa dele.

Soi Fong, líder da 2ª divisão estava finalmente voltando para seu lar depois de toda aquela confusão. Agora que a poeira baixara poderia tomar um banho e pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido. Era inacreditável que Aizen-sama escondera tão bem e por tanto tempo ser uma pessoa bondosa quando na verdade era um shinigami extremamente ganancioso e falso. Só de pensar seu sangue já fervia e lhe vinha aquela vontade de socar algo ou alguém (de preferência Sousuke Aizen e acabar com a raça daquele ser).

Foi quando seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com a cegueira pela qual havia sido tomada. Sentiu mãos lhe tomarem os olhos cobrindo sua visão. Em meio àquele caos todo, não podia acreditar que alguém ainda seria capaz de vir com gracinhas. Pior do que isso, quem teria a ousadia de vir com brincadeiras para cima de si?

A jovem de cabelos curtos e escuros fez um movimento rápido procurando pegar a mão direita do seu invasor com a sua esquerda, puxando quem quer que fosse para frente. A mão direita ajudou no movimento, assim que tirou a pessoa de seu equilíbrio, com a mão esquerda procurou trazer a pessoa para si, para que pudesse imobilizá-la. Seu movimento havia sido rápido e ela havia conseguido fazer isso com sucesso mantendo seu prisioneiro bem preso rente ao seu corpo. Uma das mão para trás, torcida no ar e a outra presa junto ao próprio corpo com a imobilização de Soi Fong.

- Parece que seus reflexos continuam bem, mesmo após um dia como esses... – Falou o intruso.

- Não é à toa que eu me tornei taichou da segunda divisão e líder do Onmitsu Kidou, Shihouin Yoruichi.

- No entanto você ainda não me superou, caso se recorde de hoje mais cedo... – Ao dizer isso, Yoruichi também procurou agir rapidamente. Porém seu movimento continuava a ser mais rápido que a de sua predecessora. Girou os pulsos prendendo as mãos nas mãos que a prendia e girou seu corpo para frente, se fazendo de ponte para jogar Soi Fong no chão.

- Ouch! – Exclamou a mais baixa sentindo a cabeça bater, porém logo seu corpo sentiu o conforto daquele outro corpo feminino sobre o seu. O volume de Yoruichi sobre o seu corpo, junto com o peso que a deusa do relâmpago possuia a impedia de se mover. Dessa vez também cedeu, com ambas as mãos acima da cabeça, presas pela mão de sua mestra. – O que você deseja? – Perguntou enfim a olhando tão próxima. Seu coração acelerado sob o corpo de Yoruichi denunciava muito de si, mas ainda assim manteve a expressão facial fechada e tensa, como se tudo aquilo fosse um incomodo, chato e irritante.

- Oh, é assim que você me recebe? Estou desapontada.

- Eu deveria ter te expulsado daqui quando eu te senti. Você pode estar coberta em sangue, mas ainda reconheço seu cheiro.

- Oh, mas é exatamente por esse motivo que eu vim. Preciso de um banho.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Dá para sair de cima de mim, achei que nosso assunto tivesse acabado.

- Hum, até onde eu me lembro fomos impedidas de continuar com o 'nosso assunto'. – Disse – alias, lembro bem onde paramos. Você havia me perguntado o porquê de eu ter te deixado para trás, não era?

Soi Fong trincou os dentes e virou o rosto para a outra direção. Yoruichi sorriu vendo a expressão da garota e sorriu de leve aguardando uma resposta como quem prepara uma contra-resposta.

- Não importa. – Respondeu. – Você deve ter tido seus motivos. Não me interessa mais.

- Claro que importa. – Retrucou. – Você ficou tão transtornada que ralou tanto para conseguir me superar. Posso ver como minha partida te machucou. Eu deveria ter ao menos te avisado. – Disse suspirando. Aproximou o rosto do de Soi Fong, roçando o nariz sobre o pescoço da garota inspirando a região como um gato fazendo/querendo carinho. – Foi tudo tão rápido que eu não tive tempo de avisá-la de nada, além do mais eu não poderia te meter na confusão em que eu estava me metendo. – Completou, e com isso deslizou a língua pelo pescoço da mais nova.

- Não... – Falou a garota, cedendo às carícias e às palavras. Yoruichi sempre lhe fora tudo na vida. A pessoa mais bela e mais forte que já conhecera, sem contar que seu propósito de vida sempre havia sido proteger a princesa. Então a olhou sem graça e voltou a falar. – Você deveria ter me metido, era minha obrigação te proteger. Mais do que minha obrigação... você era tudo para mim... – Disse enfim, mordendo os lábios trêmulos.

- Shh... – Yoruichi suspirou escutando aquela confissão e sorriu de leve soltando os pulsos da garota enquanto se ajeitava melhor sobre o corpo da mais nova. – Eu estou aqui agora. – Disse deslizando a língua então pelo pescoço da garota, sem pressa, procurou observar ao mesmo tempo as reações que ela tinha enquanto a provocava. Era sempre tão bom observar as reações de Soi Fong.

- Hm... – A garota soltou um gemido baixo. Jamais conseguira resistir à Yoruichi e para falar a verdade jamais tentaria. Entregava-se ao carinho e as carícias, além daquele peso gostoso por cima de si que somente a outra fazia ser tão bom e confortável. Então subiu discretamente a mão até sua cintura, como um pedido discreto para que ficasse ali com ela.

Yoruichi sentiu a mão lhe deslizar a perna devagar até chegar em sua cintura. Nada disse, apenas lhe retribuiu um sorriso voltando a subir os olhos para fitar a garota que se mostrava à sua disposição: os olhos fechados, o queixo erguido e o pescoço "aberto". Sorriu se deliciando com a visão enquanto desceu uma das mãos para tocar também a outra, mas talvez menos discretamente.

A mão da mais velha lhe tocou a coxa, subindo devagar os dedos, porém sem deixar de impor certa pressão sobre a roupa. Havia contornado a coxa externa até chegar à interna onde pressionou os dedos entre as pernas, onde o limite lhe permitia.

- Hmmm... – Soi Fong abriu os lábios e deixou que um gemido longo escapasse deles.

- Parece que eu ainda sou tudo para você. – Disse com certa malícia a olhando com aquele sorriso malicioso e aquele olhar gatuno. Sentia a região da roupa onde estavam seus dedos molhada e gostou de saber que ainda causava essas sensações à menor que com algum pudor e um rubor evidente nas faces concordou sem graça. Yoruichi molhou os lábios com a língua se deliciando com a imagem. – Não se preocupe. – Disse lentamente subindo os dedos devagar os parando sobre a base da roupa. – Não vou deixar você sofrendo desta vez. – Completou começando a desamarrar a roupa alheia sem pressa.

- Por favor. – Pediu a garota agora abrindo os olhos para fitar a pessoa que tanto adorava. Não ofereceu nenhum tipo de resistência, ao menos não agora, não dessa vez, quando o que mais queria estava para acontecer.

- E depois você vai poder me oferecer um banho beeeem gostoso. – Disse fitando diretamente os olhos alheios enquanto as mãos trabalhavam. Aproximou então mais o rosto. – Por hora... apenas deixe-me te recompensar a minha ausência, Shaolin³... – Disse aproximando então os lábios e finalmente se afundando naquele beijo tão aguardado pelas duas...

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¹** Usei os nomes aqui como no original em japonês: SOBRENOME NOME. Caso vocês verifiquem alguma troca ou erro, por favor, me avisem, certo?

**² **Usei na maioria do tempo os termos em japonês: "shinigami" (deus da morte), "taichou" (capitão) e "fukutaichou" (vice-capitão); e em inglês "Soul Society" (sociedade espírita).

**³** Shaolin: nome original de Soi Fong, antes que ela o abandonasse e adotasse o nome da avó.

___..._

_Bleach_

___..._

**_N/A_:**

Olá pessoal!

Espero que tenham gostado! Mas porfavor mandem suas _reviews_! Estava lendo Bleach quando vi uma abertura e a história meio que se montou toda sozinha na minha cabeça, tive que escrever, né?

Ela se passa justamente no momento em que o primeiro grande fuzuê acaba e todos estão começando a se recuperar.

Ia fazer com vários casais, mas só consegui montar mais ou menos a história de dois, dai cansei e desisti dos outros. Então espero que gostem!

Beijinhos,  
**Patty-san**

Fanfiction escrita em** 03/2012**


	2. Abarai Renji & Kuchiki Byakuya

**O rápido pós-batalha**

(Depois de uma violenta batalha... Duas pessoas da 6ª divisão conversam sossegadamente)¹

.

**Abarai Renji & Kuchiki Byakuya**

.

_- Você provavelmente deve desejar que eu estivesse morto – Byakuya sentado na cama, os lençóis sobre seu corpo tentando cobrir as ataduras, fitava Renji com sua tristeza usual._

_- Não... Se você estivesse morto, eu não teria mais razão para me tornar mais forte. – Respondeu o outro do outro canto como se não fosse tão importante assim. _

_- ..._

_-Taichou... eu... – Quando o silêncio se fez, Renji retomou a palavra. Olhando de lado, não conseguia exatamente encará-lo para o que pensava em dizer... Foi quando Kurosaki Ichigo irrompeu pela janela atrapalhando o seu momento. Acompanhado de Inoue, Renji se viu quase o chutando dali quando finalmente eles lhe deram certo sossego._

_..._

_- Esse menino, realmente precisa aprender a respeitar os mais velhos!_

_- ..._

_..._

O silêncio voltou a reinar naquele quarto. Renji fitava a janela ainda bastante puto com Kurosaki pelo mesmo ter interrompido um momento tão... tão... ! Foi então que se lembrou de que havia sido interrompido em meio a um assunto importante. Lembrou-se que havia deixado para trás seu _taichou_ no meio de uma confissão. Não soube bem como continuar aquilo, nem se deveria. Ainda petrificado naquela janela abaixou o olhar mantendo o silêncio que reinava.

Byakuya parecia não querer contribuir para o encerramento do silêncio, ou ao menos deixava para que Renji tomasse suas decisões uma vez que o outro mesmo quem havia iniciado uma conversa interrompida. Ergueu enfim um pouco o rosto observando o mais novo que agora desencostava da janela e caminhava até a cama do capitão. Byakuya o viu abrir espaço ao seu lado e se sentar.

_–_ Como estão seus ferimentos? _–_ Perguntou o mais novo olhando a roupa fechada de Byakuya, porém já com a intenção de abri-la uma vez que erguia as mãos na direção e com algum cuidado foi dando espaço para poder visualizar o corpo do outro.

_–_ Bem. – Disse apenas. Não reclamou da ação do outro, apenas deixou que ele fizesse o que queria. Os olhos focados no mais novo, observava aquele olhar preocupado consigo.

Byakuya não costumava deixar seu corpo à mostra, mas Renji por ser seu fuku-taichou tinha seus jeitos de conseguir observar o outro. E claro, o fazia sempre que possível para seu próprio prazer velado. No entanto dessa vez não foi possível ver o corpo bem traçado de seu taichou. Os músculos bem definidos ou as curvas bem delineadas estavam cobertas por faixas grosseiras, mas que estavam ali por uma boa causa.

– Precisamos cuidar disso. – Disse Renji após um suspiro longo ao ver as manchas avermelhadas que se sobrepunham nas faixas grossas. Então num movimento se virou pronto para se levantar, porém se viu impedido quando a mão de Byakuya o segurou no lugar. Renji olhou para seu braço vendo o outro o impedindo de seguir. Voltou a se sentar o olhando questionador sem entender.

_–_ Termine o que começou a dizer. – Falou o taichou o olhando de lado se mostrando interessado nas palavras que o outro havia evitado dizer. Talvez a presença de Kurosaki para ele houvesse sido algo bom, assim deixava um assunto que não sabia bem se deveria deixar aberto, inacabado.

_–_ Taichou... – Começou, pretendendo fugir da conversa que ele mesmo havia dado início.

_–_ ... – Insistiu o mais velho apenas com o olhar. Aquele olhar veemente e sério que apenas Renji saberia traduzir àquela altura. A mão ainda sobre seu braço impedia Renji de fugir dali, ou ao menos dava aquela ideia de impedimento. Com isso o mais novo desistiu e abaixou a cabeça pensando em como retomaria o assunto.

_–_ Eu não soube o que fazer. – Começou dizendo de cabeça baixa. – Eu sempre te segui em todas as suas decisões, eu sempre levei o que você disse como certo, mesmo a decisão do conselho em relação à Rukia. Por que você achava que era para ser assim. Se você quisesse destruir e acabar com tudo eu destruía e acabava com tudo. Porém... – Deu um suspiro longo e subindo um tanto o olhar para fita-lo diretamente – porém dessa vez eu sabia que o certo era ajudar o Kurosaki e os outros. Eu sentia que era o certo. E eu os ajudei mesmo me colocando contra você.

Byakuya apenas o olhava com certa tristeza aparente, ou uma seriedade leve. Nada dizia, apenas escutava e absorvia as palavras, dando espaço para Renji expressar seus sentimentos. Afinal Renji sempre fora tão contido, alias, era explosivo e falante, mas não costumava falar dessas coisas para si, talvez por ele próprio ser tão fechado quanto a assuntos desse tipo. Então deixou que dessa vez ele falasse, sequer interrompeu uma vez, até agora.

_–_ Você apenas seguiu seu coração. – Disse Byakuya, que não costumava seguir o coração, mas talvez para Renji seguir o coração talvez não fosse assim tão errado afinal.

_–_ Eu sei. – Respondeu o mais novo e o olhou um tanto exasperado. _– _Mas eu fui contra você! E eu iria quantas vezes fossem necessárias.

_–_ ...

_–_ Você quem deveria me querer morto, ou me odiar eu...

_–_ Você fez o que era certo. – Disse o mais velho observando o outro em seu desespero aparente. Então Renji o olhou mais atônito.

_–_ Você não vê que eu estou perdido e confuso?! – Exclamou mais alto do que queria, olhando seu taichou com aquele olhar hesitante, tremendo.

O mais velho tinha os olhos mais abertos agora. Atônito o fitava, mas nem pela surpresa se limitou. Sua mão, que havia sido colocado sobre o colo depois de segurar o outro voltou a subir e tocou o seu peito. Como se assim, num gesto simples, pudesse acalmar o coração acelerado e confuso do outro.

_–_ Renji... _–_ murmurou baixo. Enquanto Renji trincou os dentes sentindo os lábios tremerem. Subiu a própria mão cobrindo a do outro e suspirou com tristeza tomando a palavra.

_–_ Eu não achei que você pudesse morrer de verdade. Eu sempre quis te superar e nem pretendo desistir disso. Mas olhar para isso... – Esticou a outra mão e colocou sobre as ataduras avermelhadas. – e lembrar que você quase morreu... que eu quase perdi minha chance de te superar. – Suspirou – que eu quase perdi você...

Então Renji suspirou e abaixou a cabeça ao ver a expressão surpresa do outro.

_–_ Finge que eu não disse nada... _–_ Foi soltando as mãos. _–_ Deixa eu pegar as ataduras... _–_ Disse se preparando para se levantar quando novamente sentiu a mão alheia lhe segurar. – Esqueça o que eu disse, é bobagem. Eu só não quero que você morra por outras mãos. _–_ Forçou um sorriso e se virou para ele. _–_ Eu quem vou te derrotar e com isso vou virar taichou e...

Nesse momento Byakuya havia puxado o outro para si e colado os lábios no do mais novo. Os olhares se encontraram naquele beijo desconcertante.

_–_ Tai...chou? – Questionou o mais novo quando os lábios ganharam algum espaço.

– Só para te desejar boa sorte, para quando decidi tentar me superar novamente. – Disse Byakuya com certa seriedade, mas aos poucos Renji pode ver um sorrisinho repuxar pelo canto do lábio do mais velho.

– Ahh... mas eu vou te derrotar é agora mesmo! – Disse Renji sorrindo, subiu no colo do outro, uma perna de cada lado e dessa vez buscou os lábios do mais velho o beijando com vontade. Sentiu os lábios alheio corresponderem. Deus, há tanto tempo queria aquilo. A tanto tempo queria estar perto de Byakuya que agora nem podia acreditar que o estava beijando, sentindo-o e ele estava realmente correspondendo. Precisava aproveitar aquilo, pois não sabia quanto duraria também. Subiu as mãos para o rosto do mais velho e pressionou um tanto o quadril e o corpo contra o do outro enquanto os lábios procuravam mais da boca do outro. Foi quando escutou um gemido vindo do outro e rapidamente se afastou. – Ah... desculpa, taichou, eu...

– Não se preocupe. – Disse – Não é isso que vai me derrotar... – completou e então o puxou para mais perto o beijando novamente com uma vontade contida jamais antes revelada. Renji se surpreendeu com a ousadia. Avançou mais seu corpo, aumentou o aperto e o beijou com toda a vontade que ele mesmo possuía. Não sabia quanto tempo ficara aguentando aquilo em silêncio, apenas sabia que precisava senti-lo. Foi então que novamente outro gemido mais longo se fez ouvir e Renji se sentiu afastado. – Certo, acho que agora você me derrotou.

– Sério? – Questionou Renji rindo, então olhou o corpo alheio e viu a atadura mais avermelhada, suspirou se afastando. – É... acho que minha vitória aqui não é justa. – Disse se levantando e se afastando. – Você precisa ficar inteiro, taichou.

– Eu te venço mesmo estando assim. – Respondeu o mais velho.

– Talvez. – Disse – Mas não seria justo. – Disse com um sorriso. – Prefiro te sentir com força total. – Falou com certa malícia e riu se virando de costas. – Por que se eu vencer não vai valer, sabe como é, né? Bem... Vou pegar ataduras novas. – E se afastou. Seu coração ainda acelerado. Não podia acreditar naquilo. Sonhara tantas vezes com aquele momento.

Enquanto isso Byakuya olhou para o a atadura em seu corpo, colocou a mão sobre o vermelho e suspirou arfando. Precisava tomar cuidado, ao menos até estar inteiro, mas não se arrependia, também havia desejado por aquele momento tantas vezes que faria quantas vezes fosse... Agora poderia exigir muito mais de seu fuku-taichou do que antes. Ah... e abusaria ainda muitas e muitas vezes no futuro.

.

* * *

.

¹ Vi uma brecha no início do capítulo 181 do manga e decidi aproveitar para criar essa fic. Usei o inicio original e escrevi a partir daí.

_..._

_Bleach_

_..._

**_N/A_****:**

Olá pessoal!

Parte final. Alias, não consegui fazer um final legal, mas ao menos consegui colocar a história que eu queria, afinal eu queria usar o trechinho, alias, aquela brecha no início do capítulo 181. Mas espero que vocês tenham gostado. ^^

Reviews são sempre bem vindas! o/

Beijinhos,  
**Patty-san**

Fanfic escrita em **10/02/2013.**


End file.
